


Heavy burdens

by Littlehobbitoffandoms



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Frontier, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehobbitoffandoms/pseuds/Littlehobbitoffandoms
Summary: I suck at writing a summery.And I only just had an idea and I want to see where it goes.let me know if you like it and if I should continue it or not :)





	1. Chapter 1

The cold nipped at her cheeks, leaving them a soft crimson red. Pulling the furry scarf closer to her face to shelter herself from the cold, Elizabeth made her way toward the only bar in town. Meeting with Grace Emberly for a part time job in the establishment. But she had to walk a few miles in this blistering cold.  
  
The grass underneath her boots was frozen solid, her footsteps making a gentle scrunching sound every time she put one foot in front of the other. A few hello’s were murmured by people who passed her by but she was in a hurry and instead of standing still to chat, she only nodded to them.  
  
The wind howled around the buildings today. It was particular cold seeing last night the frost even settled on the inside of her windows of her house. The house that was left from her husband. The only thing Elizabeth had left since he passed away. He was a wealthy man back in Scotland but William hid his gambling problems from her.  
  
And when the time came he had to pay his debts, they came for him. He didn’t had the money, not that amount anyway, in cash so the bookies decided to murder him instead. Leaving her alone in that house. It didn’t take them long to come to her. If she remembered correctly, it was only two days after William’s funeral when they knocked on her door.  
  
They threatened her with murder and rape if she didn’t pay her husband’s dead in time. She had a week. So she sold everything, fired the maid who’d worked there since they arrived in Canada. And Liz was able to have all of the money and interests right on time. Paying the full debt off but leaving her in an empty house with little to no furniture.  
  
William’ savings were all gone too. And she started to doubt if it was all to gambling. But William was dead now…And she didn’t mourn the loss of her late husband. He had been a moody man. Older then her and it was an arranged marriage. He didn’t drank a lot during his life, but when he did, it was the only time he’d visit her in her personal chambers and tried to get under her robes.  
  
Those were the nights she prayed that she wouldn’t get pregnant with his child. And every month, she thanked God when her bleedings started. He left her alone, without children and the whole town saw her as the childless widow. But she wasn’t too old yet to carry a child, with her young 28 years of age, Liz was still beautiful and her loins could still bear fruit if it needed.  
  
She didn’t think of remarrying again. One marriage was enough for her and it was a loveless one. The only thing on her mind was surviving the winter…and for that, she needed work. Luckily for her, Emberly Grace was always looking for good girls to work for her. It wasn’t whoring, unless you wanted to do that, but watering tables and making food, eavesdropping once and then…  
  
Liz knew Emberly Grace for years now, same as most of the soldiers around camp and when she finally arrived at the bar, she sighs happily while entering. The warmth of the hearth hits her cold skin and leaves it tingling. It was still early, close to opening time and the place was empty.  
  
“Miss Emberly?”  
  
Her voice reaches no ears because no answer came. The sound of soft rummaging from the kitchen area is heard and Liz takes of her scarf, leaving it on one of the chairs. Hesitating for a moment, she finally decides to make her way to the back. Emberly Grace had told her not to be late so Liz decided to quickly make her way through the establishment towards the sounds.  
  
“Miss Emberly,” she started, while pushing open the kitchen door, “I’m here…”  
  
Looking up, she finds herself staring at a man standing by the table. Opposite of him is Grace and when Liz hears the sudden silence around her, she almost turns on her heels. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” she stammers, but when she wants to walk out the door again, it’s slammed shut by a hand above her.  
  
“What did you see?”  
  
The man’s voice is filled with gravel and she can practically feel his warmth against her back. Swallowing hard, Liz turns around to face him but she has to look up. His gaze is serious, almost angry like and his hand is still leaning against her way out above her head. She shakes her head slowly.  
  
“Nothing, I was looking for Gr…”  
  
“Declan, let her be. She’s here for a job.”  
  
Liz’ eyes widen for a moment, her gaze flickering between Grace and the man in front of her.  
  
“Declan Harp?”  
  
He grunts, moving his arm away and taking a few steps away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try updating every two days.  
> During weekends I hardly have time to write because of social life.  
> But I do my best :)

She had heard of Declan Harp. The tales of how he was Benton’s enemy and traded fur in illegal circumstances. How dangerous he was and how the red coats were chasing him. But he seemed uncatchable. Nothing more than a ghost figure roaming the woods around the town. The stories that reached her ear were that he was merciless. Killing people like he killed the animals for fur.  
  
And he was standing before her, his dark eyes glued on her face while scanning her features. No doubt, trying to find out her intentions of walking in here. At this moment, Liz prayed she never set a foot in the kitchen area and just stayed outside. It was Grace who broke the heavy silence between the three of them. Her accent rolling of her tongue, making Liz turn her head slightly towards the woman. Hesitant to take her eyes of the large man with the long, unruly hair before her.  
  
“Elizabeth, I’ve got no doubt this … conversation isn’t going to leave these walls,” Grace said, her voice calm but her eyes bore into Liz’s.  
  
Blue eyes flicker from the woman to Declan again, trying to figure out how to get away if needed. Her fingers grace the hidden dagger through the heavy cotton of her skirts. Declan was still looking at her. Waiting calmly for her answer while holding on to the back of one of the chairs. He arches a brow when Elizabeth’s reply takes longer than expected.  
  
“I’m not here to hurt anyone,” his gruff voice filled the room.  
  
She locked eyes with him, this time it was Liz who was trying to read his intentions on his face. But he kept his features neutral, emotionless. He was heavily armed, she could tell. The daggers strapped on his vest, decorated with the bone of the animals he no doubt killed for the furs he was wearing to keep himself warm.  
  
No matter how she saw the situation, Liz knew she had no chance of survival if he decided to turn on her. Her hand moves away from her dagger, taking a small step forward and looking at the both of them. A small nod was given as a reply but Declan moved towards her. Making Liz swallow hard when he comes to stand right in front of her. His scent filling her nose, a mixture of sweat and something that reminded her of burned wood. No doubt he slept close to a burning fire to keep himself warm at night.  
  
“I didn’t hear you,” his voice calmer, almost warm even.  
  
Holding her chin high, afraid to show any weakness in front of this almost mythical man, Elizabeth slowly nods again. “Yes, you can guarantee that this conversation doesn’t leave this kitchen,” her voice was stronger than she thought. There was no tremble, no hesitance.  
  
And Declan smirks while glancing over his shoulder to Emberly. “New girl learns fast,” moving away from Ellizabeth, making her take a few breaths in and out real fast to steady the beating of her heart.  
  
The barkeeper smiled, almost grinned at him while offering Declan something warm to drink. “I told ya, I only take on the good ones who are trusted,” she said before returning her attention to Elizabeth, “now, tell us dear, how well do you know Lord Benton and his household?”

  



	3. Chapter 3

The hearth in the kitchen was burning bright, feeling the warmth on her skin as soon as Liz sat down. She’d taken of her coat and gloves so she’d be able to drink the hot coffee that Grace offered her. Her eyes kept flickering towards Declan, whose now standing before the fire and leaning with his elbow against the chimney above it. He seemed to be lost in thought and Liz could see the flames reflecting in his eyes.  
  
Sadness. It’s all she could think off while staring at him. He looked tough, sounded rude but when he turned silent, it was like a shroud of sadness engulfed him in a whole. She didn’t know his true story. Had no clue what really happened to him only that he wanted Lord Benton dead. Liz scoffed at her own thoughts, deserving a glance from him. Even she, a widow with nothing left, didn’t like the reign of Lord Benton anymore.  
  
After the brokers came to claim William’s debts, the officers of Lord Benton payed her a visit. Trying to claim the house to use as shelter for his soldiers during winter. She’d refused and an angry Chesterfield had left her property. It was Lord Benton himself who showed up next. Trying to talk her into sharing her house. Again, she’d reclined but the old man must have taken a liking to her because he’d left without using force or threats.  
  
It was from that day, Elizabeth had been invited on a regular basis to go and have dinner with Benton. And from the invitations, she’d knew she had no other choice then to go and keep him company for a few nights a week. It was clear that he’d take her house otherwise, leaving her on the street with nothing.  
  
The more time she had to spend with Benton, the more she grew to hate him. His views on the native people living here were harsh and cruel. She knew how he treated his solders and she pitied them. All of them, except Chesterfield. The man couldn’t help himself to verbally insult her every time their paths crossed each other.  
  
Her calm was what kept her alive at this point. The patience and the never ending forced smiles towards Benton kept her safe from Chesterfield and kept the roof above her head. But she’d started to carry a weapon strapped close to her body anytime she went out or took the trip to his mansion. Liz wouldn’t doubt she’d be able to have his blood on his hands if he ever dared to touch her.  
  
A woman needed a man in these parts of the world. Or at least, that’s what Benton had told her so many times. Someone to protect her and keep her fed. Liz had no doubt he thought he’d be that man but she friendly turned down any of his offers to make her his wife. Even with the promises he wouldn’t touch her unless she wanted too.  
  
The thought alone made her shiver on her seat, her stomach turned thinking about those hands running up her thighs and Liz has to shake her head to chase the thoughts away. Her eyes back to Declan whose now watching her again, his back turned to the fire and one hand brushes through his hair.  
  
All of what happened to her and her current situation with Benton, made her doubt that all the stories about Declan Harp were true. And for just a moment, she dared to consider how’d be without Benton or Chesterfield in town. And the vision she had was peaceful, even her lips curl up in a faint smile. Making Declan frown.  
  
“So, what do you know,” he asked, moving slowly to sit opposite of her. His elbows leaning on the table and glaring at her.  
  
She meets his gaze, steady and stubborn making him smirk. “What do you need to know? I can give you everything ; the numbers of men and the changing of the guard before the mansion. How many chambers they have and who’s visiting, Sir.”  
  
He licked his lips before drinking from his cup, his eyes not leaving her face. When done, he put his cup down and only then, he looks away through the window. The streets were filling with people, merchants who were trying to sell their wares and soldiers started to patrol the area. Making it more dangerous for him to leave unnoticed. But he turns back to the woman sitting in front of him.  
  
Her chin is raised and there’s a fire in her eyes that Declan can’t pin down where it came from. Her dress was black, so were her gloves and he knows she’s a widow in mourning. Yet, her eyes seem bright and there no lines under those blue orbs of her. She didn’t look miserable at all by the passing of her husband. The young woman sure was beautiful enough to re-marry and start her life somewhere else if she wanted.  
  
“Why help me?”  
  
His question was sincere and his voice calm.

  



	4. Chapter 4

“Because Lord Benton and his closest men are…,” she’d wanted to curse but held back. Instead she shrugged and took another sip of her coffee. She coughs after swallowing the hot liquid and shakes her head slowly. She could feel the eyes of both persons on her. Liz thought about it for a moment while staring into the flames. Hardly hearing Grace leave the kitchen when the first costumers arrived.  
  
Life was already hard here in Canada. And going into this, siding with Declan Harp, had the opportunity to make it even more difficult. Her gaze find his again, letting herself look at his broad shoulders before sighing. But maybe, it would get easier. Maybe Declan Harp was the man they all needed before they were able to lead a peaceful and quiet life.  
  
“I’m a widow,” she started, and Liz sees how he bends forward. His head leaning on the knuckles of his folded hands. “Life’s already hard enough for me without Lord Benton wanting my hand in marriage, Mister Harp.”  
  
“It’s Declan,” his only reply came, thinking about what she just said.  
  
“Then tell me, Declan,” her voice is stern but still gently enough to not make him rise up and walk away, “why should I put my trust in you?”  
  
“You shouldn’t.”  
  
His eyes intense while watching her emotionless features. Declan knew that the woman wanted to hear he’d be the one that was able to make everything better. But he wasn’t. He was here to take vengeance for his family…not to console a widow. But something shifts in her features, it was small but still there and it caught him by surprise when he realised Liz was smiling at him.  
  
“You’re an honest man,” tapping her finger on the table, “I appreciate that.”  
  
Silence lingered between them, both looking at each other and trying to read one another intentions. The only sound that was heard, was that of the wood burning and the wind howling outside. But it was Elizabeth melodic voice that breaks the silence between them.  
  
“What do you need to know, Declan?”  
  
“You’ll help?”  
  
“Yes. I will.”  
  
He leans back in his chair, biting the inside of his cheek slowly. “I’ve got nothing to offer in return.”  
  
“I already have nothing, Mister Harp. I can only win when Lord Benton is out of our way.”  
  
Declan tilts his head a bit to the side, “I need to know how many men he has. The exact number. And I need to know if Benton has a girl there. An English woman by the name of Clenna Dolan.”  
  
Elizabeth smiles and nodded before getting up. “That can be done. Meet me tonight after midnight at the West side of town, there where the waterhole is. It’s not far from my home and I shall give you the information. I’ll send word to Lord Benton that I’ll meet him for dinner.”  
  
She can’t help but shiver by the thought of it and Declan noticed but doesn’t say anything of it. When Elizabeth closed the small distance between them with a few steps, he’s looking down at her with a strict face. He almost takes a step back when she lifts up her hand, but when Declan noticed that she wasn’t reaching for him but for the fur around his neck, he holds still.  
  
“It’s cold out there,” her eyes flickering from the fur to him and Declan notices a sad smile on her face, “I would suggest that for my help, if you have a coat or even a small scarf to spare, I wouldn’t say no.”  
  
He knew she wasn’t lying to him, he’d seen her walk in when he’d been talking to Grace and noticed the blue around her lips. The woman’s coat was old and worn, the gloves were a little better but Declan had seen the stitches in them. Meaning she repaired them often instead of buying new ones.  
  
“How long ago did your husband die?”  
  
Her feautures remained unchanged when he asks this, making him think she had little love for her late husband.  
  
“Three months ago,” she replied while walking to the fire. “He left me with a roof over my head but that’s it. That’s why I’m here, I’m looking for a job…”  
  
“And you have one,” Grace Emberly’s voice came from the door. The woman apparently sneaked in again. Making Declan and Elizabeth look at her. “If you give the information that Declan requires tonight, I’ll make sure you’ve got a job here from tomorrow on. I’ll pay you for tonight too.”  
  
Elizabeth reflected on this, sparing one last look at Declan before turning her full attention to Grace. “I promise, I’ll get that information.”  
  
“See, Declan,” Grace smiled, her hand on her hip and the other on the table. “My girls always get the work done.”  
  
He laughs, a surprising warm sound to Liz’s ears and she glances sideways at him. For a moment her thoughts wander and Liz wonders how he’d look like without those clothes on him. But she quickly regains her posture and grabs her coat.  
  
“I’ll better get going and make myself presentable for Benton,” she murmured, while putting her coat and gloves on. “Midnight,” she said again before leaving them both in the kitchen again.  
  
Once outside in the cold, Elizabeth takes a few deep breaths and prays she has made the right decision by working together with Declan Harp.

  



	5. Chapter 5

The living room of Lord Benton was always too warm for her. If Elizabeth could, she’d dress lighter every time she had to visit him. Not only the cold outside kept her from doing that, also the Lord’s eyes were always on her. Dressing lighter would mean Benton would take advantage and stare at Liz even more. Nothing unnerved her like when he had his eyes on her.  
  
This evening was particular warm. Or maybe it was just her imagination because this time, she’d been here with a mission. Liz couldn’t deny the small beats of sweat rolling of her spine while keeping her smile plastered on her face. It was hurting her cheeks and sometimes, Elizabeth laughed out loud when the man told her some silly joke. The laugh escaping her lips sounded fake into her own ears… At the end of the night, her cheeks hurt from fake smiling.  
  
Lord Benton was in a astounding good mood tonight. Letting her know more than once how pleased he was that she’d sought out his company herself. During dinner, the Lord couldn’t help to tell her the tales of how he killed and tortured the natives in ways they hadn’t seen before. He sounded proud about it and Elizabeth her hunger had faded as fast as the smile around her lips.  
  
He’d excused himself but she’d regained her posture quite swiftly, leaning a bit forward on the table towards him. “How many men do you have, Lord? I can imagine it must be quite a number to keep an important man just like yourself safe from those savages?” She’d said it in her sweetest tone she could manage.  
  
When Benton had reached out to her, laying his hand on top of hers, Elizabeth held back a shiver and kept her eyes on him. Without hesitating he’d told her that the men stationed close to him were around fifty four strong and Liz had pulled her hand back. A nod was given when the dining table was cleared by the maids and Lord Benton had escorted her to the living room once more.  
  
He kept talking for what seemed like a century and Liz had stared into the flames of the hearth. Her mind drifting to Declan Harp who she met just that day. And the way he’d talked to her. His voice was strong and firm. His dark eyes pools of sorrow. But his composure would never give that away if you didn’t pay attention. There was also kindness when he asked about her late husband.  
  
Her train of thoughts got interrupted when a soft knock is heard on the door. Making Benton greet a young woman into the living room. Elizabeth stood up and nodded her head as a polite greeting. The young woman, just out of her teen years Liz guessed, looked uncomfortable being there. It’d made Elizabeth frown and look at Benton.  
  
“Clenna Dolan,” he’d said and the girl had asked him were Michael was.  
  
The boy’s name was unknown to Liz but her accent was unmistakably Irish. She’d noticed the uncertain stance of Miss Dolan when Benton told her he was captured by a man named Declan Harp. Liz didn’t move when she heard that name but when she glanced at the clock, she’d laughed softly and bid her farewells. Of course, the Lord offered her an escort home but she’d denied it politely. It didn’t raise suspicion because she always denied the escort of Captain Chesterfield.  
  
Once outside, it seemed the cold settled right into her very bones and Liz has to take a few breaths in and out before she starts walking towards the West. Again, there was no suspicion if a soldier should’ve followed her because her house was that way.  
  
Elizabeth did glance over her shoulder before rounding the corner that would lead her away from the main town and to the edge of the forest. It was dark except for the gentle light of the moon but she knew her way by heart. It took her only a few minutes to find the small waterhole and was surprised to find no one there.  
  
She herself was a little late and had thought Declan would be here by now. Glancing around, Liz sees nothing except for the darkened shadows of the trees in the near distance. The wind was picking up speed again, making the trees bend and she pulls her scarf closer against her.  
  
Too late she hears the footsteps behind her, the creaking of the frozen grass and the silence that followed when a strong hand comes to rest before her mouth. Taking her breath away and she’s being pulled back towards the tree line.


	6. Chapter 6

She tried to struggle against her opponent but whoever it was, proved to be much stronger than her. The one pulling her back, grabbed her by the waist to turn her around and face him. His hand still on her lips but Liz recognized the dark eyes immediately. Declan looked at her, his finger before his lips, hushing her to be silent while he leads her to the treeline before they both disappear into the darkness and the cover of the forest.  
  
“Were you followed?”  
  
“I wasn’t,” shaking her arm that he’s still holding. Her eyes fire and glaring up at him. “Now let me go,” her voice hushed, afraid to make any noise that’s too loud to draw attention. They were hidden but she knew soldier patrolled this area.  
  
His hand lets go and Declan turns away from her. Hearing him whistle sharply, Elizabeth hears leaves ruffle nearby and two shadow figures appear. It’s only when they come closer, Liz can see a young man and a native woman. The woman’s beautiful with her dark brown eyes and equal hair. The boy is barely a man but the way he holds himself tells her he’s stronger than he looks.  
  
Declan and the woman speak in the native tongue while the boy comes to stand before her. “Did you see Clenna?” His voice was hurried and although merely a man, he was taller than Liz. She only nodded before glancing at Declan whose making his way towards her again.  
  
“Elizabeth,” he spoke her name for the first time and locked eyes with her. And for some strange reason, she feels a small tinge of warmth forming into her chest when he stands too close to her. Liz blames his scent, the pleasant odour of burnt pinewood. “How many men does he have?”  
  
She swallows for a moment before rubbing her nose. The cold had made her face slightly numb and Liz finally nods. “Around fifty four. Those are the men always close to his mansion. He has more, of course, but they have camps at the border of town. It takes them a while before reaching the mansion if something happened. Especially if they have to run there all armed.”  
  
Declan kept silent for a moment, seeming to contemplate her information but his eyes never left her face. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath when the young man suddenly grabs her by the upper arm. His touch wasn’t hostile but it wasn’t gentle either, making Liz snap her head into his direction.  
  
“Let go of her,” Declan ordered in a calm voice, making the boy let go of her immediately. “Patience, Michael.” He turned his attention back to her, seeing Liz rub her upper arm for a moment. “Did that hurt?”  
  
She shook her head but offered Michael a fierce look. “Don’t touch me again,” she sneered. “And yes, I saw the Irish girl. She’s at Lord Benton’s house.” Turning her head to face Declan again. “He told her you abducted Michael. And as far as I could tell, she believed it.”  
  
“Is she okay?”  
  
And by the tone of Michael’s voice, realization dawned upon Elizabeth. He was in love with her and although Liz wasn’t one to get emotional fast, the fiery glint in her eyes disappeared. “She is fine,” her voice softer while looking at the boy, “She looked scared but … I don’t believe Benton is going to hurt her.”  
  
Her eyes flicker back to Declan. “As long as she’s of use to him, Clenna is safe. But I’ve got no idea how long that will be.”  
  
Decan nodded before turning around, ordering the two to silently retreat and make camp farther away. To her surprise, they both did and when Declan turned to her again, Liz slightly smiled. “They listen quite well,” she murmured, not getting a response back.  
  
“Let’s go,” he said, making her frown when he started walking.  
  
“Where too?”  
  
“Your house. It’s dark. I’m not letting you go alone,” his only reply came and Declan didn’t wait for her. Elizabeth hesitated for just a moment before starting to walk fast so she can walk next to him.  
  
“That’s not needed. I can take care of my own.”  
  
He grumbled and shook his head. “That dagger isn’t going to be enough if some scum decides to corner you.”  
  
“Oh…”


	7. Chapter 7

They walked in silence, the only sound heard were their footsteps and sometimes a drunkard who shouted something from the distance. Liz was certain more than half the town was vast asleep by this hour and she rubs her hands to keep warm. When noticing Declan went straight to her house, she holds her pace and arches a brow.  
  
“How do you know where I live?” her tone is suspicious and she can hardly make out he turns around to face her in the darkness.  
  
“I’ve lived here for a long time,” Declan whispers and Elizabeth can see the mists escaping his lips while talking. He waited for a moment before adding ; “And Grace told me.”  
  
She shrugs. “Oh well, does she go and tell everyone where I live or are you special?”  
  
He didn’t reply to her. Declan just turned around and kept walking until they reached her backdoor. Liz forgot about it, thinking it was no use going into an argument with a man who doesn’t reply to her questions. And by the looks of it, he isn’t amused. Glancing up at him, she pouts her lips for a moment.  
  
“Thank you, Declan,” her tone friendly and sincere.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Walking me home.”  
  
He nods once and waits for her to open the back door before coughing. Making Liz look back at him. He was holding something towards her in his hand, something she couldn’t make out because of the dark.  
  
“What is that?” She frowns at him, but he reaches out his hand further towards her.  
  
“For your efforts,” he grumbles, pushing the item into her hands and turning around to disappear.  
  
Liz stared at the spot Declan was just moments ago, her hands stretched with something in her hands. It was wrapped in light paper and shaking her head slowly before entering, her fingers find the only light she has in the house. Dropping the item on the table while searching for something to light the candles with.  
  
Since it was cold outside and Liz couldn’t afford chopped wood to make the fireplace running, she quickly reached for a blanket that she kept draped over a chair when taking her coat of. Knowing her way in the house, even at pitch black, she quickly finds some matches and lights three candles on the small wooden table.  
  
Putting a pot on the fire to cook some water and make tea, she taps the counter while glancing at the package on the far left of the table. Whatever he gave her, it wasn’t too heavy but she had to carry it with two hands. Liz doubts at first, scared to find something she didn’t want. A dead animal was the first thing that crossed her mind but she quickly erased that thought.  
  
No, an animal would have weighed much heavier and the light, white paper didn’t have any bloodstains on it. And for some reason, she’d given Declan Harp the benefit of the doubt in her head. Whatever it was, it’d be something useful. When the sound of boiling water reaches her, she quickly pours it into a cup and goes to sit down.  
  
Taking the package and her fingers carefully open the rope that’s bound around it. Due to the cold, it takes her longer than expected but she manages it eventually. Folding open the paper and starting at the beautiful fur before her. It was wolves fur, she recognized it immediately. Letting her hands roam over it before standing up and holding it before her.  
  
It was a coat that easily reaches to her knees and Liz laughed loud while she has to hold back the tears stinging in her eyes. Putting it on and not carrying it was too big for her, she hugs herself and feels the warmth engulfing her.  
  
It’s then when she goes to stand on her back porch, staring into the darkness and murmuring a soft thank you into the air.  
  
She had no idea Declan was just behind the corner, kneeled down against the wall of the house and he smirked hearing her words of thanks. And he could hear in her voice Liz had been sincere. It’s only when he hears her door closing, that he goes to meet up with Michael and Sokanon.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day went by peacefully and before Liz was fully aware, dusk settled over her little town. The bar of Grace was filled with soldiers and others, making the tavern busy but cosy warm. The priest before the bar was rambling all sorts of stuff about God but once in while his eyes drifted to her co-worker’s neckline and even below. Making her hold back from rolling her eyes when the man suddenly turned his attention to her.  
  
But with only a disgusted look given towards him, he decides to turn his attention to some others in the back of the tavern. Elizabeth couldn’t deny that her feet were killing her from standing and running around the whole day but with her thoughts at her pay check, she hardly felt the blisters forming on her heels.  
  
She hummed a happy tune when the last costumer leaves and she can close the doors. Making a mental note to buy proper footwear as soon as Grace pays her. Wiping the tables and cleaning the kitchen didn’t take half as long as she expected and by the time she was done, Grace enters the area with a smile on her face.  
  
“Happy clients today,” she said, offering Liz something to drink.  
  
She declined politely with a smile ; “I’m tired. I’ll go home and get rest. I’ll see you tomorrow, Grace.”  
  
“Well done, my dear,” Grace grinned, “Go, you deserve some sleep.”  
  
Reaching for her new coat, Liz hears the hard knock on the door and looks at Grace. Her boss is equally startled by this late night visitor but when the voice of Chesterfield is heard, Grace hurries to the door to open it.  
  
The Captain storms in, not seeing Elizabeth at all when he speaks in hushed and rushed tones to the woman. Liz is frozen in place, not knowing how to act but once the man reaches out towards Grace Emberly her neck, she coughs loudly. Deserving his full attention.  
  
He’s surprised to see her, so much Liz can say by the looks on his face when he walks towards her. “Well, isn’t this Lady Elizabeth Boyd. What are you doing here?” His eyes flickering from Grace to her before laughing loudly into her face. “Are you working here now?”  
  
She nods, holding her chin high and Liz feels the anger rising in her chest. “It’s Lady Adams again, Captain Chesterfield,” she retorts, eyes shooting fire at the despicable man standing before her. At that point, Grace wants to intervene but he holds up a finger to her.  
  
“Don’t, I’ll talk to you in a minute,” he said before looking back at Liz.  
  
“Wait until Lord Benton finds out you’re just an ordinary barmaid,” he sneers, “maybe his eyes will open then and look farther then your…beauty,” he’s mocking her, his eyes travelling up and down. His gaze stopping at the fur in her arms and reaching out to it.  
  
“What is this?”  
  
She pulls her coat against her, out of his reach before he can even lay a finger on it. Making him close the distance between them. “That’s wolf fur. Where did you get that?”  
  
“It’s old,” but her voice faltered and Liz looks away from his face. She can’t help the tremble going through her when he lays his hand on her shoulder.  
  
“It looks brand new.”  
  
“I gave it to her, Chesterfield. Now let my girl go,” the strong voice of Grace filled the room and Liz graced her beloved dagger with her fingers, feeling the shape of it under her skirts and for a moment there’s nothing more in this world she wants than use the weapon on him.  
  
He’s still holding on to the fur but his eyes are locked with Grace this time. And Liz hears something shift behind her. Something so delicate of a sound only she can hear and it comes from the kitchen area. Her eyes flicker towards the door while Chesterfield is occupied and she bites her lip seeing Declan stand there.  
  
His frame is mostly covered by the half closed door and he’s hardly noticeable because the lights in the kitchen were out. But Liz can see he’s holding one hand on a weapon strapped by his chest and his eyes are fixed on Chesterfield.  
  
“I’m here to talk to you about Declan Harp. Do you know anything?”  
  
He was still talking to Grace and finally lets go of her coat, making Liz turn her head again and swiftly moving away. Once out of Chesterfield’s reach, her hands find the kitchen door, curling her fingers around the doorknob.  
  
And she can hear Declan’s breathing. His scent is filling her nose and she blinks a few times to gather her thoughts. Once Liz notices Chesterfield turning to her again, she pulls the door closed and smiles sweetly.  
  
“I’ll let you two be then,” knowing full well Grace was a woman who could handle Chesterfield as no other. It was Elizabeth’s presence that angered him more. “Captain Chesterfield, please bring Lord Benton my regards. I hope for another dinner soon.”  
  
She nods, sarcasm dripping of her face but she can’t help it. Although Elizabeth knows she’s playing with fire but before he can reply, she hurries out of the tavern and runs to the back of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Her heartbeat is still fast because of the adrenaline of her encounter with Captain Chesterfield when Liz sneaks into the kitchen area through the back door. She sees Declan standing with his back towards her, silent, unmoving… The voice of Chesterfield and Grace float through the door and Liz hears the captain calmed down by the sound of his voice.  
  
When Declan glances over his shoulder to her, he keeps one finger before his lips to tell her to be silent. Even if she wanted in that moment, she couldn’t even move because Liz was afraid Chesterfield would walk through the door and see them both standing there.  
  
Dark eyes are fixed on hers, moving her to extreme silence and Liz keeps her gaze fixed on Declan. She’s certain that the fear is written on her face, her eyebrows knitted together and her hands are balled into fists. Even her breathing was kept to a minimum and as soon as they hear the door from the tavern close, she takes a deep breath when Grace enters the kitchen alone.  
  
The woman stared at both of them, seemingly unfazed by her encounter with Chesterfield and grabs a cup to fill it with coffee. The curse words escaping her lips make Liz blush for a moment before she clears her throat. “Is everything okay, Grace?”  
  
Grace locks eyes with Declan first before turning her attention towards Elizabeth. Pointing at the fur in her hands. “If anyone asks, you got that coat from me, aye?”  
  
Liz nodded, a bit taken aback by the cold tone of Grace’s voice. It was then the owner of the place turned her attention to Declan. “And you? Do you know how much problems you could’ve caused coming here?”  
  
He didn’t answer, he wasn’t even looking at Grace but at Liz. “Why is Chesterfield angry with you?” Declan asked, moving closer to Liz. His heavy hand comes to rest on her shoulder and even through the fur, she can feel the warmth radiation of his skin. Her eyes looked everywhere but him.  
  
“I don’t know,” she honestly said. “He doesn’t like the fact his Lord’s smitten with me.” Rolling her eyes before finally looking at him. “As if I like that fact,” she sneered.  
  
A hesitant smile played across his lips when she said it before he turned to Grace. “Michael is gone,” he stated. “He made his choice to free the girl.”  
  
Panic rose in Liz’ chest. “When?”  
  
He glanced at her again before pulling his hand back. “Tomorrow night.”  
  
She thought about it. The danger the boy would be in if he got caught with Clenna. Not to mention the girl who’s obviously being used as bait. But something else worries her, Liz’s mind always goes back to one other concern. “What about you?”  
  
Her voice was barely a whisper but Declan turned to her nonetheless. His eyes searching her face while Grace leaves the kitchen to clean the floor of the tavern. “What about me?”  
  
“You can’t go near the mansion or any soldier’s camps, Declan,” she murmurs, her gaze finding the flames of the hearth. “It’s bloody dangerous for you. If Lord Benton catches you, you’ll be dead.”  
  
The words of Benton creeped into her mind. How he had tortured the natives of the land and Benton never minded to go into extreme detail when telling her about it. In his head, he was the one in the right but Liz her stomach turned by the thought what he’d do to Declan.  
  
He hadn’t answered her, instead Declan stood next to her staring at the fire. It made her glance up at him, noticing the line on his face in more detail. The outspoken cheekbones and the scar on his brow. The way he stood, tall and proud. And it was when he looked at her, Liz saw the same sadness she noticed before.  
  
“You can’t die, Declan,” she murmured, before turning away from him. It was late and exhaustion was dawning on her. Making her yawn while walking to the door. She turns before going outside into the cold.  
  
His eyes were following her movements but the rest of his body was frozen. Liz smiled at him, a sincere and soft smile tugging at her lips while looking at the warrior before her. “I’ll make sure to be there tomorrow night. At Lord Benton’s. Maybe I can distract him from Michael and whatever you’re planning.”  
  
“It’s too dangerous,” he spoke, turning fully around so he could face her.  
  
“Well…Hard time make heavy burdens, Declan Harp. But it seems I’m willing to carry them.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning she woke to find a small letter on her porch. The letters were scribbled on it fast, making it harder to read for her but Liz smiles when she’s finally able to decipher it. It told her only two words : ‘be careful.’ Elizabeth knew it was from Declan and immediately burned the note over the flame of a candle burning on her table.  
  
It didn’t take her long to get dressed and be on her way to Grace. She had to take the evening off, but seeing the bar owner was clearly on Harp’s side, Elizabeth knew it wouldn’t be a problem. She’d chosen a simple green dress instead of her usual black. The time of mourning was over for her and when she woke, Liz had felt better then she had felt in years.  
  
So why keep wearing the black colour when she didn’t really mourn her late husband? The green dress was old, but because she hadn’t wore it often, it looked brand new. William had hated the colour green on her. But today Liz couldn’t care less and she wore the dress…Maybe hoping her late husband could see her in it and curse like he used to do when drunk.  
  
“You’ll need your hair done properly,” Grace had told her after a few hours of work. “I love the dress but you’ve worked your sweet ass of, dear. You shall borrow one of mine. Lord knows I don’t wear them.”  
  
Grace knew of the plan of trying to distract Lord Benton. She’d agreed to it as long as Elizabeth worked the day and left from the tavern straight to the mansion. Liz never mentioned the note of Declan she found on her porch.  
  
But when Grace makes her sit down in a chair and goes with a comb through her unruly curls, Liz bites her bottom lip. “What happened between Declan and Benton?” Her question lingered in the air and Grace stopped brushing Elizabeth’s hair.  
  
The wooden floor in the small chamber of Grace, creaked under the woman her feet when she came to stand next to her. The bar owner locked eyes with Liz in the mirror, her hand resting calmly on Liz’s left shoulder. “Lord Benton murdered his wife and child.”  
  
Her reply was short but it shook Elizabeth to the core. Grace didn’t notice, proceeding to brush and untangle the curls. Liz felt sickness forming in her stomach by the thought of it. The tortures Lord Benton loved to talk about during dinner now came with the image of a child and its mother. And a father coming back to a camp to find his loved ones killed.  
  
She stared into the mirror, completely unaware tears were streaming down her face and she quickly wipes them away before Grace can see them. She didn’t have time to succumb to the nausea that was forming in her stomach because Grace finished her hair before pointing at a simple brown dress lying on the bed.  
  
Liz was glad she was left alone to change herself, only the company of her own thoughts and they always drifted back to Declan Harp.  
  
By the time she had knotted the last ribbon on her corset, she hears a knock on the door and looks up. “Enter, I’m decent.” Turning to the larger mirror to look at herself. Her hair was up, except for the few blonde curls falling out of the pin. No doubt Grace wasn’t able to tame her hair to stay up like she wanted. The brown dress with white bodice hugged her curves nicely.  
  
But Elizabeth frowned when she turned slightly. She used to have a much firmer ass on her but the lack of food and the coldness in this lands made it look flat.  
  
“You look great,” she hears a voice that didn’t belong to Grace at all, making her turn on her heels and lock eyes with Declan.  
  
Her cheeks turn a crimson colour, not only because he’s standing in the room with her but also because Liz feels a flash of anger shooting through her.  
  
“Are you insane,” she sneered, “it’s not even night. What if someone saw you?”  
  
“They can try to do something,” his tone is flat but the smirk on his face tells her he’s amused.  
  
Regaining her posture, Liz holds her chin high. “I need to be with Benton within the hour. Did you hear from Michael?”  
  
“No. I didn’t even see him.”  
  
She groans. “Great. I shall do my best then.”  
  
“Be careful.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
She looks at him then before closing the distance between them in just a few small steps. He towers above her and Liz reaches out. Her hand coming to rest on his cheek and to her surprise, Declan doesn’t pull away. His beard is soft against the palm of her hand and for just a moment, she notices Declan closing his eyes under her touch.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “what happened to you no one should go through.”  
  
Standing on her toes and pressing a kiss on his cheek. Moving her lips to his ears ; “I promise Benton will pay for this. I’ll help in any way I can.”


	11. Chapter 11

She didn’t linger in the tavern, nor did she hold still to say her hello’s to some of the officers she passed while making her way to Lord Benton. Some of the men were friendly fellows ; married and most had children. Their wives waiting at home for their husbands to come home. To hold them warm by the fire burning in their living room. Something Elizabeth never had.  
  
The cold kissed her cheeks again, and she wished she was able to wear the warm wolf coat Declan gave her. But after the incident with Captain Chesterfield, Grace had decided it’d be safer not to taunt faith and go in her regular worn coat. Liz had agreed, hanging the wolf’s fur on a hanger. Treating it carefully like it was a piece of gold. To her…it was.  
  
Her hands are firmly stuffed inside the pockets of her coat, but it’s not enough to keep them warm and by the time Elizabeth arrives at the mansion, her hands are white and her fingertips a soft blue. Her hands pained her but she refused to show any discomfort when Lord Benton himself meets her in the hallway.  
  
“Lady Elizabeth!” His smile is wide and Liz holds back from rolling her eyes when he kisses her cheeks two times. One on each side and it takes way too long in her mind before he pulls back. His eyes are glued on her face and he cocks his head just a little to the side. “You look cold, my dear. Come. Sit by the fire. I’ll let the cook know we’ll eat in the living room.”  
  
He gestures to follow him while he announces Clenna would join them for dinner. Making up a story about the poor girl her lover being taken by the brute Declan Harp. Elizabeth balls her hands into fists when Lord Benton mentioned his name. A rage settles in the pit of her stomach and when he turns, she’s too late to hide it from him.  
  
“Oh, you still wear your worn coat, Lady Elizabeth? I’ve heard you now have a beautiful fur one to wear?”  
  
At that moment, the double doors of the living room close behind her, revealing Captain Chesterfield. The rage she felt moments ago, is still blazing deep in her and Elizabeth feels the slight tinge of fear. But she holds her chin a bit higher while facing Lord Benton and Chesterfield.  
  
“That coat was a gift of Grace Emberly, Lord,” her voice steady yet cold. Her face turning to the captain ; “Captain Chesterfield, I had no idea you were going to join us for supper.” She flashes a smile at him. “If I’d known, I’d brought you something.”  
  
“Since when does Grace Emberly have wolf fur to give to her workers?”  
  
“You work in the tavern, Lady Elizabeth?” The shock in Lord Benton’s voice was pure mockingly and Elizabeth turns her attention back to him. “I’m sure I’ve could’ve found you a proper job here, my dear.”  
  
“Like torturing children? Or women?” She spat out, feeling cornered by the two men before her. “Spreading lies about Declan Harp while you’re the one who killed his family?”  
  
The smile on Benton’s face disappeared as fast as it came and he even takes a step closer to her. Making Elizabeth take a step back. “You disgust me,” she sneered right before Chesterfield reaches out and grabs her. Elizabeth struggled against his grip but it was firm and she curses the bodice that suddenly feels too tight around her stomach and hips.  
  
The Lord’s face was cold, emotionless while staring her up. When he noticed Elizabeth stopped struggling, he gestured with a single head nod to the Captain to let her go. As soon as Chesterfield pulled his arms back, her eyes shoot daggers at him. For a moment wishing she had her own weapon with her.  
  
“As far as I’m concerned, Lady Elizatbeth, your house is now mine,” Benton said in a calm voice. “That leaves you with no other option then to stay with me.”  
  
She can feel the blood disappear from her face and Liz stares open mouthed at the old man. “Are you insane? You can’t just lock me up.”  
  
“I can. And I will,” turning his attention to Chesterfield. “Escort Lady Elizabeth to her room.”  
  
“You can’t do this,” she shouted when Chesterfield grabs her by the arm, pulling her to the door before slamming it closed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> Work's kicking my ass...

The chamber Liz got dragged in, had a small fireplace that she could keep burning. They made sure she had a pile of stacked wood to keep warm and the grand bed in the middle of the room looked soft and cosy. But she didn’t notice any of these things at first. Her initial reaction was to check the windows. But they were all closed and the door went into the lock as soon as Chesterfield left her alone.  
  
There was no way out. Not even the smaller side door by the left of the bed granted her access to the hallway that leads to the kitchen areas. The only door that opened, was the one to the bathroom and Liz threw it shut out of anger. She couldn’t grasp the idea of being locked up by Lord Benton. And that he’d taken her house from her!  
  
After pacing back and forth for quite a while, Liz throws some blocks on the fire to keep it going before letting herself sit down on the bed. It was silent around her. But it wasn’t a peaceful one. If they knew she was planning to help Declan Harp, she might as well get married with Benton. Because that was the only way she’d get out of here alive. If Liz didn’t, she was sure she’d face the noose.  
  
All thoughts about Michael and Clenna disappeared, worry for her own fate had the upper hand in her views now. Maybe she could feign total innocence but Chesterfield hated her and wouldn’t let her get away with it.  
  
The soft ticking of the clock by the bedside goes by unnoticed by her. Time went by slow but eventually, midnight came. Liz was still sitting on the bed, her face in her hands while crying when the sudden hard sounds of explosions are heard from outside. Jumping up and running to the window, Elizabeth sees the flames rising up from the nearby camp before another explosion is heard.  
  
This time it came from the right and soon, the barn on Benton’s property is consumed in angry flames. The shouts of the soldiers leaving the mansion, with Chesterfiel first and Benton behind, reach her ears. As soon as they disappear into the commotion outside, Elizabeth strides to the door and starts pulling it. When that didn’t help, she uses her feet to kick it hard but it doesn’t budge.  
  
Grabbing the doorknob once more, Liz uses all her weight to hang on it, hoping it would tear the lock but when the door opens with ease from the outside, she falls back on the wooden floor. Closing her eyes when heavy footsteps quickly approach her. Liz is sure that it’s one of Benton’s soldiers, no doubt giving the order to strike when she dared to escape.  
  
“Get up,” a warm voice said, making her open her eyes.  
  
She gasps, both out of wonder and out of relief when Declan is bending down towards her. Grabbing her gently under her armpits to pull her up. “Are you hurt?”  
  
Elizabeth can’t speak, new tears streaming down her face and Declan his gaze travels up and down. “We’ve got little time. Let’s move,” he says, grabbing her by the hand and taking big steps through the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

They don’t even reach the end of the hallway without crossing one of the Lord’s commanders. The man is stunned for a moment when he sees Declan towering over him but when his gaze catches Elizabeth, he swiftly draws his weapon. “Hold! You’re not allowed to leave the ….,” with one hand Declan pushes Liz behind him before drawing his own knifes.  
  
The commander can’t speak anymore when with one haul of Declan’s hand sliced open his throat. Liz holds her own hands before her lips, keeping herself from shouting when seeing the blood spurt out of the soldier’s throat. The man buckles and falls down on the wooded floor. The crimson liquid spreading over the floor and almost reaching her shoes.  
  
She’s trembling on her feet but when Declan reaches for her chin to look up at him, his dark eyes urge her to regain her posture. And Liz does. Knowing this is their only chance to get out of Benton’s mansion. Declan holds out his hand for her to take before moving fast again.  
  
Liz has to run to keep up with his long strides and after encountering three more soldiers, and Declan killing them all, they’re finally out of the mansion and into the yard. There’s yelling everywhere. The heat of the flames from the nearby barn is burning on her cheeks. Declan holds still for a moment, scanning the men around them and concluding they can move safely from here to the forest nearby.  
  
“Cover your hair,” he grunts, pulling of his coat and draping across her shoulders. He smirks with approval when Liz does what he says and pulls the hood over her head. “We’ve gotta move fast. Don’t hesitate. When someone yells at you, keep moving,” he says before pulling her with him again.  
  
As soon as they hit the smaller side road, the noise around them calms down. They encounter only one more man, but he’s a civilian whose helping to put the fires out. The man doesn’t even seem to notice them because he’s in a hurry. Although she’s breathing heavily, seeing the small mists escaping her lips, Liz doesn’t feel the cold.  
  
After walking a few minutes, Declan suddenly changes direction and leads her into the forest. Climbing over fallen down trees and making sure she doesn’t fall over the roots sticking out from the ground, he guides her slowly towards a small clearing. A fire is burning and Liz notices Sokanon standing up.  
  
And then it suddenly dawns here, pulling Declan’s sleeve and getting his attention. “Michael? Clenna?”  
  
He shrugs. “She didn’t want to join him,” was his short reply before turning his attention fully to Liz. Somewhere in the background, Sokanon disappears from her view and into the covering of the trees.  
“Did he hurt you?”  
  
His voice is calm, tender in a way that makes her heartbeat speed up. Declan lets his finger travel her cheek for a moment before she shakes her head. “No. He didn’t touch me.” Swallowing hard while locking eyes with him.  
  
Declan shrugs, pulling his hand back and walking towards the fire. Already missing his presence close to her, Liz follows. He’s grabbing something from a bag before throwing it at her. “If you don’t mind to give my coat back,” he grins. “It’s fucking cold.”  
  
The wolf fur he just threw at her, makes her smile wide and Liz nods with tears in her eyes. “Of course,” her voice is hoarse, taking of the way too large coat and offering it to him.  
  
The moment the wolf fur is around her shoulders, Liz inhales the scent of burning wood and smiles. Making Declan look her while poking the fire before him. She locks eyes with him before sitting down next to him on one of the logs.  
  
They both sat in silence for some time while gazing into the fire. It wasn’t uncomfortable but peaceful. It was Liz who broke the silence while her eyes keep locked on the fire.  
  
“He took my house,” she murmured, not hiding the emotions in her tone. “He took the last thing I had.”  
  
Declan didn’t reply but she could feel his eyes on her. It was only when his finger touched her shoulder that she glanced up at him. His lips are curled up in a half smile and he shakes his head while pinching the fur around her shoulders.  
  
“Not everything,” he mutters before turning his attention back to the fire. And Elizabeth grinned while nodding slowly. Leaning her head on her hands and closing her eyes, letting the flames warm her skin.  
  
“No, not everything,” she agreed, pulling the fur closer to her. “Thank you.”


	14. Chapter 14

The night wasn’t as cold as she would have expected. Even when she woke because the sun was slowly rising over the treetops and making Liz squint her eyes, she felt the warmth of the flames tickling her cheeks.  
  
The blanket she’d been sleeping on was cold and wet, she noticed. But the fur she’s wearing keeps it from soaking through her and Liz goes to sit up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When glancing around, she didn’t see Declan nor Sokanon around. It was obvious one of the two made sure the fire kept burning through the night, but there was no trace from neither of them.  
  
Standing up and stretching her tired limbs, hearing her elbows make a dry cracking sound, while her eyes scan the ground. Footsteps were seen in the mud close by the fire, leading towards the snow a bit further and to the forest on her left side.  
  
Elizabeth contemplated what to do ; she could stay here and wait for their return or go explore while following the footsteps. She bit her bottom lip, uncertain what to do. If she stayed around the campsite, Liz decides there’s little harm in walking around for a bit. Maye she’d stumble upon Harp or Sokanon. Maye even Michael, because who knew where that boy was?  
  
She poked the fire first bere making her way into the forest. Her eyes are scanning the ground every now and then to follow the largest print of the footsteps. The prints seemed to belong to someone who took large strides because for every step they seem to take, Liz needed to take two.  
  
When Elizabeth noticed the footprints separated, she quickly chose to follow the large ones. The smaller ones must belong to Sokanon, or maybe even Michael. The boy wasn’t as tall as Declan and Sokanon her prints didn’t leave as deep of a mark as those of the tall man.  
  
Elizabeth can’t help but grin, her mind taking her back to fond memories of her childhood in England. She grew in the countryside as the youngest of three, and the only girl. Her two older brothers loved playing in the gardens and the nearby forest. They had learned her how to track prints of animals. When they grew up, they became hunters and Liz didn’t need her tracking skills anymore when she was forced into a loveless marriage.  
  
But tracking these footprints made her happy again, feeling like a child who saw snow for the first time and running through it. She didn’t even feel the cold anymore, nor the stiffness in her limbs from sleeping on the cold ground.  
  
Liz didn’t see the branch until it cracked under her left foot. The sound is loud, even in her own ears and when she pulls her foot back, she hears rummaging from behind her. She keeps silent for a few seconds before glancing over her shoulder. Seeing an angry Sokanon emerge, whose carrying a bow, with Declan behind her.  
  
“You scared away the deer,” the woman almost shouted at her.  
  
Liz holds her hands up in defeat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I had no idea you were hunting…”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. You scared it away, now I’ve gotta track it again!”  
  
Turning around on her heels, Sokanon disappears between the low growth of the forest again. Making Liz stare at Declan whose scratching his cheek while looking at her. “I really didn’t mean to…”  
  
“How did you find us?”  
  
“What?”  
  
He moved closer to her while taking in his surroundings. “How did you find us? You almost stumbled upon us if you hadn’t stepped on that twig.”  
  
He points with one of his daggers to the broken twig at her foot and Liz looks at it for a moment. “Tracking,” she murmurs, before taking a large step to the side just to be sure she doesn’t step on it again. “I tracked your footprints. But I thought Sokanon went the other way back at the fork.”  
  
Declan grinned when she looked back at him. “You tracked us?”  
  
“Well, you,” she replied, “yes.”  
  
“You’re saying an English lady like yourself, can track my footprints in the middle of nowhere?”  
  
She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable and shifted from her left to her right foot. “… yes…”  
  
“The reason why you thought Sokanon went the other way, was because Michael was with us for the first mile or two,” Declan replied while he nodded his head for her to follow.  
  
Liz followed and frowned. “But there were only two sets of footprints?”  
  
“Yes, Sokanon followed me closely, staying on one line with me. Leaving no prints of her own because she stepped into mine.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“It’s a diversion that’s used often by the native people here.”


	15. Chapter 15

They kept walking for a while, the first hour mostly in a comfortable silence. Except for the sound of their footsteps on the frozen forest ground, Liz could hear the forest wake up slowly. The birds started to sing their song and once a rabbit decided to cross their paths, look up at them before spurting away.  
  
Even the sun decided to shed its rays upon the woods, making the frozen leaves of the trees defrost slowly and the rhythm of the drippings of water from it, made Elizabeth feel peaceful. Realizing that she hadn’t felt like this since childhood, since before her marriage, made her smile and Declan noticed. For a moment wondering if there was anything that passed his attention.  
  
After the first hour, Declan started to talk to her. Asking her questions about where she grew up and about her marriage. Elizabeth replied to all of them. She herself asked him questions about the woods and the natives living here. But Liz avoided the subject of his family or Lord Benton.  
  
She had heard him laugh loudly during their walk when she told him about the time when she was a child and got lost in the woods. When she was eight years old and went tracking with her brothers, she’d gotten lost and ended up sleeping in a barn filled with goats. The next morning her father found her with hay in her hair and smelling like goat poo.  
  
The laugh that followed from Declan sounded warm and it made her cheeks turn a soft red when Liz noticed her heartbeat speeding up. He held still and looked at her, his gaze travelling over her face before his thumb caressed her cheek. Of course he’d seen her blush and Liz cleared her throat before looking away from him. Breaking the moment between them before she’d do something she might regret.  
  
But when Elizabeth took one step, wanting to walk into the same direction they were heading, she felt his hand on her arm. Sliding down slowly towards her wrist and curling his fingers around it. It made her stop in her tracks and glance over her shoulder to him.  
  
Declan’s face was stern but his eyes were fixed on hers when he suddenly closes the distance between them with one, long step. She hasn’t got time to breath when both his hands cup her face and pull her towards him. His lips graze hers, gently and soft. It’s only when her own fingers curl into his collar and when Elizabeth answers his kiss, that his left hand finds its way to her hip and pushes her against one of the trees behind her.  
  
Declan’s lips search hers and before Liz is fully aware, the kiss turns hungry and passionate. Her fingers curling in his hair to keep him close when his tongue finds hers. She can’t hold back the whimper escaping her when he nips Liz’s bottom lip.  
  
She doesn’t want to break the kiss, doesn’t want to lose his warmth but he pulls back in one movement. Letting her go completely while he takes a step back. They’re both breathing hard, catching their breath before Declan rubs his eyes and shakes his head.  
  
And Liz knows the moment has passed, as fast as it begun it ended and she mourns the loss of his touch. The side of her hip still tingling where he held her and her lips are swollen from their kiss.  
“I can’t do this,” he muttered, making her take a step closer to him.  
  
Liz smiled sadly, nodding her head slowly when Declan looked at her. Again, his eyes were filled with sorrow, but now Liz saw guilt in them too. She shrugs, her smile still curling her lips but all Liz wants to do now, is cry when it feels as if the man had just rejected her. “It’s okay, Declan.”  
  
He stared at her for some time, as if he’s trying to decide something before he wants to caress her cheeks with his thumb again. But Liz pulls back, her fingers curling around his wrist this time and shakes her head. “Please, don’t,” her voice is almost begging him this time and the sad smile makes place for a frown.  
  
She feels the tears stinging behind her eyes and although she wants nothing else then him touching her again, Liz knows he still loves his wife.  
  
Declan pulls back and nods once before turning around. He glances over his shoulder. “Track your prints,” he says, “Until you reach Sokanon. She’ll be by the fire. Tell her…” He keeps silent for a moment and takes a deep breath. “Tell her, I’ll be there before noon.”  
  
Liz wants to reply but he’s already moving away from her, disappearing into the other direction then they came and as soon as Declan is out of sight, the tears flow over her cheeks. She called herself stupid because she’d started to have feelings for Declan Harp.


	16. Chapter 16

Sokanon seemed to be in a better mood when Liz arrived back at the campfire. She was skinning a rabbit from its fur and Elizabeth could see three more dead rabbits lying next to the woman. Liz approached her slowly, not to startle her and made sure to make a sound. Sokanon looked up at her, immediately scanning the area behind Liz.  
  
“Where’s Declan?”  
  
“He said he’ll be back here by noon,” she replied, not sure if the woman would like her company.  
  
Sokanon stared at her, making Liz feel uncomfortable, before turning her attention to the rabbit again. Liz licked her lips, played with her skirt for a moment right before deciding to go sit next to Sokanon.  
  
“Can I help you with something?”  
  
“You helped enough already,” she replied, her voice cold and when she glances at Liz, her eyes shoot daggers. “The deer would’ve been good for days. These rabbits just for today.”  
  
Liz sighed when the woman went back to work with the dead animal but shook her head. Stubborn as she was, Liz didn’t want Sokanon to be angry at her for a stupid mistake. “Let me help,” she said, “you can show me how to do it, please?”  
  
This time, Sokanon looked again but her eyes seem softer. Liz could see she was thinking about it but eventually the reply was a short, cold ‘no’.  
  
Elizabeth didn’t understand why Sokanon refused her aid with the rabbits and her cheeks heat up from the tinge of anger she felt rising in her stomach. “What’s your problem? I’m just trying to help?”  
  
Her anger went buy quickly when Sokanon suddenly stood up and glared at her. Liz need to look up at her when Sokanon pointed her bloodied finger at her. “We went back for you when you were captured by Lord Benton while we shouldn’t have,” her voice was loud, “Declan wanted to go make sure you were fine when you didn’t arrive at your home. You’ve put him in danger. Do you know what they’ll do to him when they get to him?”  
  
Liz opened her mouth but closed it again, feeling at a loss for words. And Sokanon wasn’t done yet with her.  
  
“They will torture him before he meets the gallows. Lord Benton will want to break him as if losing his family isn’t enough for a man in one lifetime!” She was shouting now but Liz let her rage on. “And I see the way you look at him,” Sokanon suddenly said, “I see the way he looks at you. He looks at you like he watched my sister before they got married.”  
  
Her voice died away and suddenly Elizabeth put the pieces together. “Your sister,” she whispered and Sokanon sat down again, her eyes glued on the ground before her while her fingers reach for one of the rabbits. “Declan is like a brother to me. He married my sister and they had a son.”  
  
Liz swallowed hearing the pain in her voice but kept silent.  
  
“One day, Declan and I were out hunting when we heard the screams and saw the smoke rising from the camp. We ran,” Sokanon said, “we ran as fast as we could and Declan arrived first. But we were too late.”  
  
The anger had left her voice and Liz stared into the flames of the fire. “I’m sorry,” was all she could say. “No one deserves losing a loved one like that.”  
  
Sokanon didn’t reply but handed her one of the rabbits instead. “Try not to ruin the fur too much,” was all she said before they worked in silence. Giving Liz time to think about…everything.  
  
When noon arrived the rabbit stew was cooking above the fire and heavy footsteps were heard. Elizabeth didn’t look up, recognizing Declan’s step immediately. Instead, she stared into fire and kept stirring the stew.  
  
She didn’t expect Michael to be there too and when he suddenly came to sit next to her, Liz glances at him. “I heard Clenna didn’t want to come with you?”  
  
The boy shook his head slowly before looking away from her. “She doesn’t trust it. None of it, actually. She doesn’t trust Benton but she doesn’t want to be out here. I don’t know. I tried. I’m gonna try again next time we’re in town.”  
  
“Next time?”  
  
Liz frowned, her eyes flickering from Michael to Declan, whose talking to Sokanon, to Michael again.  
  
“Yes,” the boy replied. “Next time we’re going after Lord Benton. In two nights.”  
  
Liz swallowed hard and her eyes travel back to Declan. He catches her gaze and frowns slightly when seeing the panic written in her features. Thinking about Sokanon’s words, she feels the panic rising in her stomach towards her throat and she needs to take a deep breath in. Getting up and walking towards the trees, barely hearing Michael’s questions anymore. She needed time to think things through.  
But the panic that settled in the pit of her stomach didn’t go away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to re-write chapter 17 and pick this story up again.  
> I'm so so so sorry for the wait. I had a son and it took a lot of time for me to get back on my feet.  
> But here are Declan and Liz! Hoping you peeps are still here rooting for them <3

Declan's pov   
   
He tried to listen to Sokanon. He really did. But Declan can't help to let his gaze flicker to Liz a few times while Sokanon expressed her concerns about Lord Benton and Elizabeth. He didn't even notice that the native woman suddenly went silent and that she followed his gaze toward Liz.    
 The woman was busy talking to Michael, a frown between her brows and a worried look on her features. Declan couldn't help notice that her cheeks were tinted red because she was sitting so close to the fire.  Her wild curls escaping the beautiful pin she was wearing in her hair. The few locks caressing her face made her look younger and the flames of the fire threw shadows on her features.  
  
When a pair of blue eyes suddenly look back at him, Declan feels a smile forming around his lips. Which was answered with one of Liz’s gorgeous smiles. He didn’t want it...but he could feel his heartbeat speed up slightly and felt disappointed when Liz her gaze shifted from him to Michael again.  
  
 "Do you trust her?"   
  
 The voice of Sokanon made Declan turn his head back to his sister in law.He just shrugged, not answering her question right away but pulling out one of his daggers that needed sharpening. After a few minutes,he could feel Sokanon her stare burning imaginery holes in his skull and he cleared his throat. Annoyed that his friend wouldn't let the conversation go.   
  
 "She proved herself," he grunted, his attention back to his dagger and the small wetstone.   
  
 Sokanon opened her mouth again making Declan sigh and he felt a hint of annoyance rising in the back of his throat. He wasn't known to be a patient man. But he always tried his hardest for Sokanon…he wasn't the only one who lost his family.    
  
 "Was there something else you needed to talk about?" He asked, eyebrow raised and waiting patiently. Although his knuckles turned white from holding the hilt of his dagger too hard.   
  
 Sokanon her eyes flickered from his face to his hands and back again. Slowly shaking her head and standing up.   
  
 "I'm going hunting. We need more food," she snapped her bow and arrows from the ground and glanced to Liz. "Stay put or you'll ruin another good meal."   
  
 At first Declan thought she was being serious but when he saw the the women shared a smile, he decided to let it go. Sometimes he didn't understand Sokanon's way of making friends. But appararently she had decided to at least be friendly to Liz.   
  
 He saw her dissappear into the treeline, silent and graceful as if she was never hear. And he felt a sudden pain clutching his heart…Declan's wife had been an amazing hunter. Graceful like Sokanon and as silent as a rabit that was hiding from a predator.   
  
 Memories flooded his mind and he shook his head to get rid of them. There wasn't time for these emotions to surface.not until Lord Benton was six feet under. And Captain Chesterfield next to Benton, the man had a knack to give Grace trouble and the woman had already proven to be loyal to Declan no matter what.   
  
   
His mind was too busy, too chaotic … And he needed to distance himself to clear it again. He needed a clear head for what was about to come so Declan wiped his hands on a piece of cloth before standing up and walking away from the fire.   
  
 Night had fallen by now, making the forest dark except for the moonlight breaking through the trees. Leaving Michael and Elizabeth by the fire ; he knew they were safe and he wouldn’t be too far away. If something happened both Sokanon and himself would be able to hear it.  
  
And although Liz was small of frame, she had a voice that could carry miles. Of that he was certain. And it made him grin while making his way through the dark, knowing the path from heart where he was going.  
  
Declan always went this way when his mind needed clearing. When the chaos in his body almost became too much to carry. And when grief struck him unexpectedly, like it just did when the face of his wife flashed before his eyes. That of her and their daughter. His little girl ; innocent and beautiful.  
  
She had his eyes, not as dark as the natives from the land. And the smile of her mother. He still remembered how the little one would spread her arms and laugh loud when he entered their tent from a day away. Declan would pick her up, swing her around and hug her until the toddler fell asleep on his arms.  
  
He would have cried...but tears didn’t came. His grief was tucked far away inside himself, turning into a rage and vengeance. Vengeance for their deaths. Too early. Too fast. There weren’t any goodbyes except for the ones he said when he left to hunt with Sokanon. But it had been a hurried one, needing to track a pack of wolves.  
  
Declan shook his head, making a sharp turn to the right. He couldn’t help but smirk because he had heard the footsteps since he left camp. Someone was following him for the last half hour and tried to do a great job of trying to hide their steps. But not good enough ; a branch cracked or a bird flew up because it got a scare. 

  


He ducked down behind a small bush and waited patiently. He expected Elizabeth because the footsteps were light but when the form of Captain Chesterfield came into view. Declan frowned but immediately went to sit up a bit. Leaning his elbows on his knees and one hand on his biggest dagger bound close to his chest. 

  


For a moment wondering why Chesterfield came this far into the woods at night or why it looked like he was following him but when the Captain continued his walk without even glancing at the ground, Declan decided it must’ve been a mere coincidence. But a good one... 

  


Declan silently crouched forward, wanting to take this opportunity to scratch one name of his list of people who deserved to die. 

  


But the sudden appearance of Liz made him stop in his tracks. His gaze nervously flickering from her to Chesterfield. The woman had no clue the Captain was so close to her while she scanned her surroundings. She was looking at the ground and Declan knew she was trying to track him. 

  


He wanted to shout at her, to get the hell away from here as fast as she could. Instead he remained silent, hoping Chesterfield would start to walk faster and leave this place before Liz catched up with him. 

  


Declan bend a bit forward, placing one of his hands in the cold snow beneath him so he’s sitting more stable. Every fiber in his body ready to jump up and to intervene when something went wrong. The snarl escaping him when Chesterfield suddenly turns around and starts walking towards Liz is almost feral like. The woman and man had no idea they were about to bump into each other and Declan his eyes found Liz’s frame again. 

  


She was standing still now, gazing at the prints and suddenly backing away again. Like she just realized they were two set of prints and one of them belonged to a red coat...

  


Liz came closer towards Declan, standing with her back towards the bush he was hiding behind and he saw his chance. Reaching out with his hands, he grabs her around the waist with one hand and swiftly covers her lips with the other. Pulling her fighting body against him behind the bush and escaping a few well pointed hits from her elbows. 

  


He turned her slightly so Liz could face him, her eyes growing big when noticing it was him and he let her go. Quickly motioning towards Captain Chesterfield who was standing still, no doubt he had heard the disturbance in the silent forest and the man’s eyes slowly turn towards the bush Declan and Liz were behind. 

  


Declan let Liz go. Seeing the Captain’s face made him see red and his original plan of killing the bastard was now priority again. 

  


He grabbed his dagger, stood up and swiftly lunged towards Chesterfield. Barely hearing Liz her protests and begging words...


	18. Chapter 18

Liz POV

She tried to stop him. 

Her fingers grabbing on to his coat but Declan was too fast and too strong. Liz’ hands slip of the fur and can’t help the begging scream that leaves her lips. It was dark but the moonlight shed rays onto the forest so she could see the dagger that Declan was holding. 

He didn’t hold back, not even when she stood up and went after him. But by then, it was too late...

Declan managed to surprise Chesterfield, Liz could see it in the Captain’s eyes. First there was surprise written all over his face but it quickly shifted to anger and he drew his own weapon that was hidden underneath his winter coat. Red...his coat was red. 

In that moment, Liz could only reflect on the colour as blood red for some reason. 

She wasn’t aware of her screams anymore. Trying to move as fast as she could, terrified of Declan getting hurt. Or worse...getting captured. 

But her green dress got stuck on a thorn bush, holding her back and a curse rolled of her tongue while pulling the fabric frantically. 

And in that exact moment, the two men collided with each other. 

Her eyes shifting from the bush to them, her eyes small while trying to see details of the fight that was going on. She heard the punches...Dry sounds of fists meeting skin and the growls emerging from both of them. 

“Declan!”

Another curse when Liz rips the dress, leaving a piece of cloth on the bush and without hesitating, she runs into Declan and the Captain’s direction. But she gets side tracked...hearing voices and footsteps nearing from her right side. But because of the night, Liz couldn’t see a thing. She tried counting them...

‘One, two, three, four,...’

Stopping at four when hearing a groan out of pain coming from Declan and she swiftly moves towards his side. 

He had Chesterfield in an iron grip pinned against a tree but at the exact moment Liz arrives at his side, Declan drops one of his arms, letting it hang loosely against his side. 

“Declan,” her voice hurried, eyes flickering between Chesterfield and Declan, “there’s a patrol coming or way.”

A loud laugh emerging from Chesterfield makes her head snap into his direction while she lets her hand rest on Declan’s shoulder. 

“Aye,” the Captain said. “There on the way.”

Blood was trickling off his lips and Liz turned to Declan again. 

The man was breathing heavily, his eyes seeming to decide wether or not to kill Chesterfield here on the spot. 

Her fingers slowly tracing down his back and coming to a rest between his shoulder blades. Liz had to get his attention somehow. Had to differt his focus onto her instead of the Captain in his grip. 

“Declan, we have the go,” she whispered, standing on her toes. “Let him go, he’ll get his punishment later.”

In that moment, Chesterfield started to yell to his men. Letting them know where he was and to make matters worse, he added that Declan Harp was threatening him. 

Liz felt panic rise in her chest, her heartbeat in her throat and she licked her lips. 

“Declan,” she begged now, “please.”

“Go,” was all he said to her not even looking into Liz’ direction. 

Shaking her head, Liz drops her hand and stares at him. 

“No,” her voice firm, her hands shaking. “I’m not leaving without you.”

The footsteps nearing from behind them now...

Declan’s eyes meet her and for a moment, Liz doesn’t know him. His eyes are filled with rage and something else...And Liz’ heart broke for him. It was agony. His lips pursed and eyes sad. Fingers coming to rest on his shoulder. 

“Please, come with me,” she begged him now and even in the darkness, Liz saw his eyes shift from her to the Captain and back. 

And it was as if he recognized her for the first time since he jumped from behind of the bushes, his hands letting go of Chesterfield and one of them coming to a rest on her shoulder. Urging her away from the captain and the nearing footsteps. 

“Hurry,” he urged her, speeding up their pace. 

Elizabeth couldn’t help but take a deep breathe out of relief while she starts running. Not only the footsteps of the red coats were heard this time but voices echoed through the forest and the dark. The cold grass creaking under her feet made her scared that the sound would give their position away. 

Liz was about to give up on running when Declan pulled her back in one swift move ; making her tumble sideways into the grass and into some kind of ditch. Luckily...it was winter and there wasn’t any water in it. It only snowed here, it almost never rained during wintertime. 

Her face was turned away from Declan, her back pressed against his chest and Liz felt his arm circling around her from behind. Pushing her closer against him while the red coats above them spoke in hurried tones. The angry voice of Captain Chesterfield was heard clearly when he was shouting orders towards his men to find Harp. 

Liz’ fingers find Declan’s hand that was resting on her stomach, her heartbeat fast. Not only because the men above them were eager to find them before the night ended, ... also because Declan’s warmth engulfed her. Resting her back against him and Liz closed her eyes, praying to God the Red Coats wouldn’t find them. 

The woods wouldn’t feel so safe for her if Declan wasn’t holding her, his warm breath in her neck and only when the footsteps of the men above them were only an echo in the distance did Declan look up. Pulling his arm away from her and looking around before falling flat on his back. She could here his sigh of relief and finally turned to face him.   
Eyes locked and Declan rolled on his side to face her fully. 

“Next time I say you’ve got to run, you fucking run,” he grunted, his right hand grabbing his left shoulder and Liz saw the pain written on his face. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she snapped back, her voice stronger then she thought while she goes to sit up straight and reaching for his shoulder. “You’re wounded. What was the plan? Getting yourself killed by that narcistic bastard of a Chesterfield? Let me see...”

“I’m fine,” his eyes resting on her face but his voice cold while Declan is turning away from her again. 

And Liz shook her head, grabbing his face in both her hands and making him look at her in the dark. 

“I would never just run away from you,” she said, voice filled with gravel and she couldn’t help the tears that suddenly appear. “Don’t ever ask me to leave you like that.” 

The intensity of his eyes while scanning her face made her blush and she thanked the Heavens that it was too dark to see the red colour forming on her cheeks. 

Declan turned slowly towards her and sat up. Offering her his wounded shoulder and Liz quickly teared a piece of her dress when seeing the blood of the wound. Probably a knife wound... but it was too dark to see much more. 

She worked in silence and Declan didn’t gave a sound. But she could feel his eyes burning on her and when Liz pulls her hands away after tying up the cotton, she feels his warm hand coming to rest in the back of her neck. 

“Did I...,” she wanted to ask if she’d hurt him, that he was fine but the words never left her mouth when Declan’s lips suddenly meets hers. 

The kiss was slow, passionate and it made her knees weak. Something she only read in books and never could Liz imagine it would happen to her. Answering his kiss by circling both of her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss rapidly.


End file.
